Ashley Alenichev
/ (through her parents) |ethnicity= Caucasian |height= 5’7” |weight= |series= RTAverse |sexuality= Heterosexual |first_appearance= Ash & Ashley |latest_appearance= TBA |affiliation= |relations= |aliases= The Triple A Battery |voice= |likes= |dislikes= }} Ashley is a young woman from the RTAverse. An extremely brash professional skateboarder with plenty of titles and energy, Ashley can put anyone to shame with her skill. Appearance Ashley is an average height 24-year-old white woman who has long, wavy blonde hair. Ashley wears a black leather biker jacket, black leather gloves with metal knuckles, black leather pants with a chain hanging out of the front left pocket and black leather boots. Her eyes are green. Backstory Ashley was born in Colorado, to Ukrainian parents, and grew up in her hometown of Thornton. Ashley first got a taste of skateboarding when she was 7, and her parents bought her a PlayStation with Tony Hawk's Pro Skater. Ashley became hooked on it and eventually bought a board herself a year later. After starting out rough, Ashley picked up the pace and shot to stardom. She achieved professional status when she was 11. Ashley started to really shine when she was 14, and took the women's X Games by storm, winning the Big Air event. After a few years, she was put into the men’s contest to see how she'd fare. Again, Ashley took the contest and made history. She became rich and famous, and started getting a reputation for her odd choice of using boots while skating. When Ashley finished high school, she moved to Portland to try and find someone to have as a teammate. Upon arrival, she met Ash Thompson, a skater who wanted to get recognised. Ashley took him on board, and helped him get to amateur status. She continues to ride with him to this day. Personality Ashley is brash, and loves making noise. She goes against what people tell her to do, but she can stay out of trouble. She is also very tough, and she likes to show this. Ashley loves to knock out anyone who enters her territory without permission, or attempts to break up an organised skating event. As a result, she has knocked out multiple police officers and about ten news reporters trying to get information on Ashley's Megaramp and halfpipe just outside Portland's city limits. Gallery Ashley Alenichev.png|Ashley, as drawn by Ashleysketch ziegs.png|Ashley, as drawn by Truckerashley.png|Ashley, as drawn by Cassadoodleashley.png|Ashley, as drawn by Trivia *Ashley also owns a chopper. *Ashley's boots have soles like skate shoes. *Ashley has metal knuckles on her gloves so she can "easily knock anyone out". *On Exotoro's art, some parts of Ashley's jacket and pants are in a lighter shade than other parts. Exotoro explained that this was to create a kind of leather texture. *Ashley's appearance was inspired by Dynamo, a character from MotorStorm Apocalypse. *Ashley is nicknamed the Triple A Battery because of her initials and her energy. *Ashley has a psychological problem, but is in deep denial about it. The issue caused her brash attitude. Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:RTA's Things Category:Adults Category:American Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters